Arthur Christmas
| country = United Kingdom United States | language = English | runtime = 97 minutes | budget = $100 million | gross = $147 million }} Arthur Christmas is a 2011 British-American 3D computer-animated Christmas comedy film, produced by Aardman Animations and Sony Pictures Animation as their first collaborative project. The film was released on 11 November 2011, in the UK, and on 23 November 2011, in the US. Directed by Sarah Smith and co-directed by Barry Cook, it stars the voices of James McAvoy, Hugh Laurie, Bill Nighy, Jim Broadbent, Imelda Staunton, and Ashley Jensen. Set on Christmas night, the film tells a story about Arthur Claus, the clumsy but goodhearted son of Father Christmas, who discovers that Santa's high-tech ship has failed to deliver one girl's present. In response, he embarks on a mission to save her Christmas, accompanied only by his free-spirited and reckless grandfather, a rebellious yet enthusiastic young Christmas elf obsessed with wrapping gifts for children, and a team of eight strong, magical yet untrained reindeer. Arthur Christmas was well received by critics and earned $147 million at the box office on a budget of $100 million. Plot On Christmas Eve, hundreds of Christmas elves helm the command centre of Father Christmas's mile-wide, ultra-high-tech sleigh-esque craft, the S-1. The current Santa, Malcolm Claus, and the Christmas elves deliver presents to every child in the world using advanced equipment and military precision. These complex operations are micromanaged by thousands more elves under the command of Malcolm's militaristic eldest son and heir-apparent Steve and his obsequious elfin assistant Peter at mission control underneath the North Pole. Meanwhile, his younger son—the clumsy, nervous, yet enthusiastic Arthur—devotedly answers the letters to Santa. During one of the delivery operations in Poland, a toy is accidentally activated, waking a child and nearly revealing the presence of Santa. A tense escape operation ensues, during which a Christmas elf aboard the S-1 inadvertently leans on a button, causing a present to fall from the supply line and go unnoticed. Having completed his seventieth mission, Malcolm is portrayed as far past his prime, his role in field operations largely relegated to that of a figurehead. He delivers a congratulatory speech to the elves, announcing that he looks forward to his seventy-first mission—much to the frustration of Steve, who had prepared to succeed his father as Santa at the conclusion of this mission. During their family Christmas dinner, a board game degenerates into a tense quarrel between Malcolm and Steve, while Malcolm's father and predecessor Grandsanta, bored by retirement, expresses resentment of the modernization of the operation. After Grandsanta knocks the board off the table, Steve's PDA alerts him, and he hurries away from the table. Arthur follows Steve, and the two learn that a Christmas elf named Bryony Shelfley has found the missed present—a wrapped bicycle for a little girl in England named Gwen, to whose letter Arthur had personally responded. Arthur alerts his father, who is at a loss as to how to handle the situation; Steve argues that one missed present out of billions is an acceptable error whose correction can wait a few days, citing this year's Christmas as the most successful in history. Grandsanta, on learning of the dire situation, whisks a reluctant Arthur away to deliver in EVE, his old wooden sleigh. In the process the three get lost on three different continents, lose several of their reindeer, and land in danger several times, ultimately being mistaken for aliens and causing an international military incident. Arthur learns, to his disappointment, that Grandsanta's true motive is to fulfill his ego, Steve refuses to help them, and that his own father has gone to bed. Stranded in Cuba after losing the sleigh, the dejected Arthur reclaims his Christmas spirit, and manages to recover the sleigh. Meanwhile, the elves grow increasingly alarmed at rumours of the neglected delivery and the Clauses' unthinkable indifference, sending them into a panic. In response, Malcolm, Margaret, and Steve take the high-tech sleigh-craft to deliver a superior present—to the wrong child. Arthur and his company manage to reach England but lose the remaining reindeer. Furthermore, a Predator drone scrambled by Chief De Silva of UNFITA intercepts and opens fire on the sleigh, believing it to be an alien spacecraft. Grandsanta sacrifices EVE, while Arthur and Bryony parachute to the ground. All four male Clauses ultimately arrive at Gwen's house before she awakens, only to have all but Arthur quarrel about who gets to actually place the gift. Noticing that only Arthur truly cares about the girl's feelings, the elder Clauses collectively realize that he is the sole worthy successor. As a result, Malcolm gives Arthur the honour, and Steve, recognizing his own shortcomings, forfeits his birthright and acknowledges his brother's worthiness to take up the mantle. Gwen glimpses a snow-bearded Arthur in a wind-buffeted sweater just before he vanishes up into the S-1. In a postscript, Malcolm goes into a happy retirement with Margaret—where he also becomes Grandsanta's much-desired new companion—and plays Arthur's board game with him for many happy hours. Meanwhile, Steve finds true contentment as the chief operating officer of the North Pole. Bryony is promoted to Vice-President of Packing, Pacific Division. The high-tech S-1 is rechristened EVIE in honour of Grandsanta's old sleigh and refitted to be pulled by a team of five thousand reindeer led by the original eight, all of whom have managed to return home safely. Arthur happily guides the entire enterprise as Santa Claus XXI. Cast *James McAvoy as Arthur Claus, the good-natured but clumsy younger son of Malcolm and Margaret who works in the mail room. *Hugh Laurie as Steven Claus, Malcolm and Margaret's elder son and Arthur's incredibly capable, business oriented, but cynical, older brother. *Bill Nighy as Grandsanta, the 136-year-old grumpy but loving grandfather of Steve and Arthur, a staunchly traditional former Santa who dislikes the modern world. A post-retirement joyriding incident which led to him almost causing the Third World War during the Cuban Missile Crisis caused the family to ban him from flying. He comes out of retirement to help Arthur save Christmas, though his unfamiliarity with the modern world leads them into trouble. He was Malcolm's predecessor and the 19th Santa, serving from 1902 to 1941. *Jim Broadbent as Malcolm "Santa" Claus, the affable but ineffective man in charge at the North Pole. He is Grandsanta's son, Margaret's husband, and Steve's and Arthur's father. He has been Santa since 1941 and is the 20th to serve in that role. *Imelda Staunton as Margaret Claus, Malcolm's dedicated and talented wife, and mother of Steve and Arthur. *Ashley Jensen as Bryony Shelfley, Wrapping Division Grade 3, the Scottish-accented enthusiastic Christmas Elf from the Giftwrap Battalion who ends up tagging along with Arthur and Grandsanta. *Marc Wootton as Peter, Steve's obsequious assistant Christmas Elf. *Laura Linney as North Pole Computer *Eva Longoria as Chief De Silva, the head of UNFITA (United Northern Federal International Treaty Alliance). *Ramona Marquez as Gwen Hines, the girl whose present Arthur must deliver. *Michael Palin as Ernie Clicker, the elderly elf and former head of Polar communications for 46 missions during Grand-Santa's time as Santa Claus. He is brought out of retirement to help Steven track Grandsanta's old-fashioned sleigh. *Jerry Lambert as N.O.R.A.D. *Ryan Patrick Donahoe as Pedro Lead elves are voiced by Sanjeev Bhaskar, Robbie Coltrane, Joan Cusack, Rhys Darby, Jane Horrocks, Iain McKee, Andy Serkis, and Dominic West. Elves are voiced by Pete Jack, Sarah Smith, Rich Fulcher, Kris Pearn, Kevin Cecil, Stewart Lee, Peter Baynham, Danny John-Jules, Adam Tandy, Bronagh Gallagher, Alan Short, Kevin Eldon, Seamus Malone, Cody Cameron and Emma Kennedy. Production Arthur Christmas was first announced in 2007, under the name Operation Rudolph. It was the first film made by Aardman in partnership with Sony Pictures Entertainment and its subsidiaries. Aardman spent 18 months on pre-production on the story and design in the UK before relocating to Sony's Culver City, US, for another 18 months of production. On 27 April 2009, it was reported that production had begun with Aardman and Sony Pictures Imageworks working together on animation. Release The film was released on 11 November 2011 in the United Kingdom and on 23 November 2011 in the United States. The music video for Justin Bieber's song Santa Claus is Coming to Town, which plays over the end credits, was exclusively shown in theatres before the film. Home media Arthur Christmas was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D on 6 November 2012, in the US, and 19 November 2012 in the UK. Reception Critical response Arthur Christmas holds a 92% rating on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, which labels it "a clever and earnest holiday film with surprising emotional strength." On Metacritic, the film holds a score of 69, indicating generally positive reviews. John Anderson of Newsday praised the film as "not only funny and fresh, but . . . a new way of tackling the whole yuletide paradigm: Santa as a high-tech hereditary monarchy." Michael O'Sullivan of The Washington Post described it as "unexpectedly fresh, despite the familiar-sounding premise". Neil Genzlinger of The New York Times wrote that "the plot may be a little too cluttered for the toddler crowd to follow, but the next age group up should be amused, and the script by Peter Baynham and Sarah Smith has plenty of sly jokes for grown-ups." Rene Rodriguez of the Miami Herald stated that "the movie fails utterly at coming up with a story that merits all the eye candy." Accolades The film won a Golden Tomato Award at the 13th Golden Tomato Awards as the best-reviewed animated film of 2011. Box office Arthur Christmas has earned $46,462,469 in North America, $33,334,089 in the UK, and $67,622,914 in other countries, for a worldwide total of $147,419,472. In the United Kingdom the film opened in second place with a £2.5 million weekend gross, behind Immortals. It topped the box office in its fourth week, by which time the cumulative gross was £11.5 million. The film returned to the top of the box office on week seven, during Christmas week, grossing £2.05 million and a total of £19.7 million. In the United States and Canada the film earned $2.4 million on its opening day and $1.8 million on Thanksgiving Day. It would go on to gross $12.1 million over the three-day weekend and $16.3 million over the five-day period. This was on par with studio expectations. The film went on to gross nearly $50 million domestically against a $100 million budget. Accolades Soundtrack Arthur Christmas: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the film of the same name. It was composed and produced by Harry Gregson-Williams and released on 14 November 2011 by Sony Classical. Originally, Michael Giacchino and Adam Cohen were going to compose the score. Track listing Video game An iOS video game titled Arthur Christmas: Elf Run was released in the United Kingdom on 9 November 2011, on iTunes App Store. On 18 November 2011, the game was released worldwide on the iOS and Android platform. Released as a free and a premium version, the game allows players to play as delivery elves, who must quickly and quietly deliver gifts to children. Another iOS app based on the film is Arthur Christmas Movie Storybook, which was released on 30 November 2011. See also * The Star * Klaus References External links * * * * * * * Category:2011 films Category:English-language films Category:2011 3D films Category:2011 animated films Category:2011 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:2010s fantasy-comedy films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American Christmas films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American films Category:Animated Christmas films Category:Animated comedy films Category:British animated films Category:British children's animated films Category:British children's comedy films Category:British children's fantasy films Category:British Christmas films Category:British comedy-drama films Category:British films Category:2010s children's fantasy films Category:Christmas comedy films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Cyberpunk films Category:Films about security and surveillance Category:Films about technology Category:Films directed by Barry Cook Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films set in the Arctic Category:Films set in the Atlantic Ocean Category:Films set in Brussels Category:Films set in Cuba Category:Films set in Cornwall Category:Films set in Denmark Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in Germany Category:Films set in Idaho Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films set in Spain Category:Films set in Toronto Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films set in the White House Category:Santa Claus in film Category:Films with screenplays by Peter Baynham Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:2010s Christmas films Category:3D animated films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Children's fantasy films Category:Sony franchises